blood war of realms
by cutie baby
Summary: innocent,pure yet taint with the darkness of the past. blood reveals the destiny to save their worlds from ancient evil. "I am your blood, you are her light" the ghostly figure said to Naruto with a sad smile.
1. return of the cursed uchiha

It was raining, how nice of the heavens to cry when the final battle between old bonds began. It's been four years after the battle at that boarder of the fire country. Since then Naruto had grown into a fine young man.

He had change; he wasn't that loud, obnoxious, naive kid anymore, but a handsome and mature twenty- five year old. He had matured in ways no one should feel or see the horrors in such a young age. Growing up wasn't easy for him but he made it out alive. He will finally put that stupid promise behind him tonight.

He had hit the ranks of ANBU and special Jounin in different villages but in his own home he was merely a chunin. It didn't bother him why they didn't want him to move up the ranks because he knew why. He didn't let the fact that every time he returns to the village, the elders would want to keep him in a cage saying he was 'unstable' or 'that the Akatsuki should have him' or the most famous used was to 'exile him'. Jiraiya would put his two cents in and Tsaunde-baa chan would put couple of 'fists' in the conversation making them rethink their accusations on the blond boy.

But all that wouldn't matter now. He had a family now and that's all that matter. Yeah a family consists of only the closest friends and friends. The whole of rookie nine, the hokage, Iruka- sensei, Kakashi- sensei, Ero- Sannin, the Konohamaru corps and a few villagers and many from other villages who worship him as their hero, their god.

Thus he was in the same position with the same look of anger on his face as the rain wet his yellow spike hair, making them hang over his face. He was facing his old rival, best friend and most of all first bonds. Still he couldn't believe that this person he thought as a brother would do such a thing to him. The pain from years ago returned with vengeance when he looked at the person's face that cause one of the worst pain of all: abandonment.

Uchiha Sasuke, the one who thinks he's the most special person in the world. The one who's arrogant, self-centered, uptight and cold towards anyone, friends even his family. But then again it was his brother who made him this way. His brother was the one who killed their clan in one night; the reason for his revenge.

In one night? A clan that consists of people who possess the sharingan was killed within less than twelve hours in the night! People, who possess the ability to copy movements, see through Genjutsus and manipulate fire was killed within one night!

That was stupid and ridiculous, what? Itachi had a death wish or something? He could never take on these people by himself. These people who had master the same eyes before him and at a grater level than him even if Itachi had the last stage of his sharingan or not.

To take on the whole clan? One man against hundreds of individuals which may or may not possess the sharingan but at lease those who do not may be able to defend themselves or even awaken their bloodline in such a life and death situation that he caused. Itachi wouldn't have that amount of stamina and chakra to keep going on fighting, he would be weaken because of the fight and because his sharingan, last stage or not would drain his chakra reserves fast.

And they say one man killed his whole clan after obtaining a new level of power. One member killed them all within a few hours under a night sky. Uchiha Itachi was said to be a dangerous man who killed his clan in one night. please that was just absurd! that was just being stupid!

Yet others believed it, they took the bait, line and sinker with such ridiculous accusations. They ate it up like it was the last meal on the earth, they ate it up. They never asked for the views of the murder, they never dig deep with the story the young Uchiha had force to see. They never asked once if there was something wrong with that story because they saw the evidences in cold red blood.

Yet they never investigate the possibilities that it might be a set up or revenge in order to make konoha weaken or that it was more than one person. They never saw the truth within the story of misunderstanding and lies. There were too many cracks, too many holes, and too many gashes in that story. And still they never once question the logics behind a skillful ninja and his limits. Yet they ate it up like foolish human beings they are. They ate it up like narrow minded and selfish villagers they are.

That was what Naruto concluded and being younger and knowing nothing at the time, he took it in as well as those foolish people.

Looking back, he knew that it was all a lie but how much of it was lies and truths? He will have to find out by talking to the one who was the center of it; Uchiha Itachi.

"you haven't change a bit, Naruto" Sasuke said as he glare over his best friend who was soaking wet in the rain with his new team. His voice wasn't of a child but of a man. Deep and husky filled with the chills of the icily glaciers.

"still chasing after me I see" Sasuke added as a smirk form on his lips as Naruto glance down to his feet. He took this moment to glance over his best friend team which consist of five including Naruto himself.

Naruto had change, Sasuke noted. He wasn't that innocent boy back then either loud or stupid. He knew that for a fact by his chakra and the serious look on his face. His body gave off a cold and dangerous killing intent that could rival the demon that slept within him but then again, like demon like container. Surely he doesn't want to piss off Naruto to the point that the demon would take over because he knows the demon would not hesitate to kill him like Naruto does. But how much have Naruto change? Sasuke eyes glance over to his attire, he still had a thing for orange as his shirt that was peeking out under that rain jacket was orange with black. His capri was navy blue with orange spirals on the leg and pockets. His weapon punch was the same place but it was black.

The blond hair was longer but shine the same golden sunshine color from since then. His ocean blue eyes were narrow and with slit pupils, they didn't give off that innocent a carefree look anymore but a dangerous, calm and cold look.

Naruto had change, much like himself. _how much have you grown and how powerful are you?_ Sasuke wonder.

His gaze shifted to the girl of the once team seven. Standing there was a woman not a girl. He had heard she trained with Tsaunde- the slug Sannin – actually making them the Sannins apprentices of konoha.

There she stood in her fighting stance; her black gloved hands in fists, legs apart and a serious face.

Honuro Sakura, grown into what he would call and average pretty girl with a fist to back her up. Her breasts, curves and ass had develop in what he would say a nice piece of eye candy. She had really matured into a beautiful woman. Her hair was still short and she wore a short skirt with and the same red design of her clan symbol on her shirt also the same color.

But she was the same as ever with a few differences. Her attitude towards him was the same, even though he had done so many things against them she still adore him. Sasuke concluded that she would choose him over anyone in a life and death situation.

Then there was Hakate Kakashi, still with the mask and the lazy attitude. He looked a bit older, taller and feels a lot stronger. He had a serious face which meant he wasn't playing around and meant business. For once in his life, Sasuke didn't see that hideous little orange book in his ex sensei's hand.

He had to admit, the literature and the descriptions of characters and scenes were amazing and it made the reader feel as though he was there. May be that's why his ex sensei was so hook on it, he too would be hook if he had a steady supply of the volumes of the book.

He also saw hurt in his ex sensei eyes when their eyes first meet but it was only for a few seconds then it disappeared. Sasuke wonder what have been happening for Kakashi to let his emotions slip even if it was for a minute.

He could never miss out his look- a- like person on that team. At first he felt betrayed that they would replace him with someone that looked a lot like him, but quickly as that feeling came it vanish and anger returned at the fact they can make him return, ridiculous!

This look –a- like, Sai what's- his- last- name, Sasuke never got around to it and never will. He had the ability to give his drawings life, a nice ability if you see it as a defense and offence in wars. He also noted that this look- a- like emotions are fake and always annoys others with his dicks and penises jokes making Sasuke wonder if he's gay or even have a dick.

His sharingan gaze fell upon the last member; strangely he had never seen her before even through his travels in search of Itachi. Who was she?

She had long purple hair, big purple eyes that held care freeness and innocence but not so much. It all so held a dark mystery that caught his eyes as he stare at her. She had long eye lasses that flutter against pale skin, plump pink lips and slender pale neck that connected to small shoulders. Her breasts were full and perky, they were not too small and not too large, medium one would say but they looked tempting under that clothing she was wearing. She has a flat tone stomach with small hips and long legs. Her outfit seems to consist of a black trench coat that covers all her body from head to toe. It had a big red dragon design on the back, smaller red dragons on the opening of the coat.

Sasuke's observations were cut short when he heard Naruto's cold voice surprising him a bit of the ice chilling feeling he began to feel.

"funny you would say chasing" Naruto said coldly as he raises his gaze to meet his. It was colder than before and his face was emotionless kind of like Itachi making the younger Uchiha blood boil at the name.

"if it wasn't for the fact that I made a promise I would have killed you instantly during my travels when I could smell you out!" Naruto growled and to make a point he sniffed the air and sneezed.

"you always have that foul scent of snake, Uchiha" he said causing Sasuke to intensify his glare.

"what? now you're an Inuzuka?" Sasuke spit out totally angry at the fact the dobe just insult him.

"there are always the advantages and disadvantages of being the village's escape goat" Naruto said with so much hatred that Kakashi flinch, Sakura eyes sadden and her lips began to form the words for Naruto's name but she never got a chance to as Sasuke began to speak.

"then why fight and protect those that hate you?" Sasuke growled out not understanding why, if he hated them so much why still stay there.

Naruto sighed as the tension build up and as the rain cooled the surrounding area. A huge fight would be the end of this, that's what they were here for to bring back the bastard.

He glances at Sasuke's team noting their abilities from the front look. He knew about Suigetsu and Juugo since that man was the source of the curse seal still the story behind it had too many gaps for the matter to be true and to believe but now a days people believe anything. The girl was a slight problem, from what Tsaunde had told them she was a scientist and caretaker of one of Orochimaru's research labs. He had no idea of her abilities.

He glace at his team, Kakashi was stiffen with that face that he wanted to know the answer to the Uchiha question. He knew Kakashi didn't truly trust him after all the beast that killed his beloved sensei was seal within one of his students and a trouble maker at that. Kakashi did trust him but not complete trust because he fear that one day the fox will rise again.

He looked at Sakura, her bottom lip tremble and her eyes showed concern, sympathy and pity towards him.

Sai looked at him and their eyes met for a few minutes and Naruto could tell he wanted to know as bad as Kakashi. Sai wasn't really a close friend but he would always cheer Naruto up and help him out sometimes but he could really be an asshole.

He finally glance at the last member; Tashioni Hitomi Kyo. She was place on the team recently as a spy to find information about Sasuke or even the Akatsuki whereabouts or plans. Though she works as a doctor at the hospital. She did a really good job and the results were the fact that they were standing face to face with Sasuke's team. He didn't know much about her nor didn't feel as though she would hate him. actually the first time they met she blush at everything he said or do if it was close to her. His blue eyes met her strange purple eyes.

Her eyes glisten and held concern for him, pure true concern just for him. Her bottom lip poke out, trembling as if she was about to cry. Shed tears for him in this rain. His anger began to recede as he stared at her but then he look away. He returned his gaze to Sasuke who stood in front of him and his anger came back full force.

"my precious people bind me to that _place_" he finally answered with much hatred coming out when he said place. Kakashi began to worry that he might go against them one day.

_He has all right to_ a voice said in side his head and he felt himself agreeing to it.

"unlike you I don't abandon my friends for revenge and hurt them. They brought you out; they gave you friendship, love so that the lonely feeling wouldn't take you into the darkness. But you just took all that and shove it! Not caring who you hurt" Naruto said fist shaking in anger.

"what would know? to see you family dead, seeing how they were killed eh? You know nothing" Sasuke cried out, sharingan shinning wildly and Naruto just laugh.

While Sasuke was boiling with anger, Naruto just laugh a cold, uncaring laugh making the others feel ice down their spine.

Karin, Sasuke's teammate looked at the blond with a bit of a seethe while being utterly scared of him. Suigetsu looked on with a smirk as he swung Zabuza's katana over his shoulders. Oh, he's been waiting to kill for so long while Juugo was itching to cause some blood bath as his curse seal activate slowly changing him.

"Itachi was right, foolish Uchiha." Naruto chuckling darkly. They had notice that he wasn't calling Sasuke by his first name but his last, meaning he had lost all respect for that man.

"stop it Naruto, this isn't why we're here" Sakura shout out trying to stop the low blow Naruto just deliver to Sasuke's ego.

"she's right Naruto" Kakashi said stepping up to the blond young man.

"Naruto- sama" the purple head said trying to control her emotions. She had said his name with such emotion that it seems as though she was stopping a lover from leaving her.

Sasuke's head snapped towards that voice, that sweet angelic voice that rang through his ear as he glared at the girl whom the voice came from.

It sounded familiar yet at the same time it didn't.

"**Aire"** a deep husky voice called out in his head with such longing in the way the voice said her name.

Sasuke stiffened as he hear the voice then look way trying to see where the voice came from but not making it obvious that he was hearing.

"**Aire" **it said again and the Uchiha nearly jump out of his skin inwardly but outwardly he frown and look at the girl before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath the Uchiha cleared his mind and focus on the battle that was about to begin. Yet he could shake off the feeling of wanting to embrace her, kiss her on those pink lips and become one with her again. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he felt as if he knew her and they were very close.

Opening his eyes and glaring at the girl with a dangerous glare he returns his gaze toNaruto as he felt his anger and frustration increase.

Naruto turned to them with a cold gaze.

"then I guess you all are foolish" he said coldly to them. Sasuke had already taken out his katana waiting to strike.

"do you remember when you first activate your sharingan Uchiha?" Naruto asked only to meet silence as Sasuke glared at him not understanding why this has to do with the present situation.

"what are you getting at dobe?" Sasuke glared not taking his eyes off the blond who just laugh at him.

"what was the price for activating it your body have to pay?-" Naruto pause letting the suspense get thick.

"your body needed a lot of rest after activating it for a short period. The Last stage of your bloodline is ten times the power or even more as its first stage. Think of how it would affect the user when his body is not accustom to it. The first stage drained you fast in a single period, think of what it would do to your body if you activate the last stage." Naruto finished looking at the Uchiha coldly as he glared back, have nothing to say because there was logic in what Naruto was saying.

Kakashi eye widen at the realization of what Naruto said because he had felt the price for activating the last stage and it was only one eye. So there is a possibility that what happened on that night the Uchiha clan was killed could be all lies but how much of it?

"and? Your body will be strong when it would have been activated, your stamina would increase so does your chakra by then" Karin added her two cents and Naruto sent her a glare that could rival Itachi's.

"what are you getting at?" she added meekly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and got into a fighting stance. There was no way they were getting the logic any time soon plus he wanted to get warm and the best way was to move your limbs so your body heat can circulate. And they best way to do that was to start this fight.

He could hear Kyuubi growling in the back of his mind and he smirk t the vibration the Kyuubi was sending, increasing his adrenaline.

"like the Uchiha said before 'time for talk is over, we only fight'" with that he created a clone which attack Sasuke and the battle began in the little clearing at the boarder of grass village.

Itachi looked up and sighed. They were headed to where he could feel the Kyuubi container's chakra. It was time they visit their favorite little blond. Kisame smiled showing his razor sharp fangs.

"rain, I love the rain" he chuckled making the raven look over to him with his red eyes glaring.

"ah" was his response as the raven wipes the water droplet from his face.

"this is gonna be fun" the blue man said with a smirk as he moved off following Itachi.

Kakashi dodge another incoming strike from the huge katana. He was fighting the weird boy who with the katana reminds him of Zabuza.

His sharingan eye pick up his movements which seems to be increasing as the rain came down.

"ha you seem to be noticing" Suigetsu said with a smirk. Kakashi punch him in the face and his face became liquid and receded back forming his face again.

"shit" Kakashi gasped.

"yeah, water is ma thing, seems like Orochimaru was useful for something eh?" Suigetsu smirk at the wide eye Kakashi.

That's when Suigetsu became serious striking at Kakashi like a rag doll, he barely dodge his attacks and he was sent flying in the trees.

"sensei!" Sakura cried out and narrowed her eyes at Suigetsu who was smirking and punch her hands into the mud ground and lift up a good chunk of it and threw it at the smirking Suigetsu who cut it down the middle with his katana but didn't get a chance to block Sakura's punch as it connected to his face and this time he took a direct hit and was sent flying a good distance from her.

Karin attacks the purple haired girl who seems to be dodging every move and strike she made and this made Karin mad.

"stay still you bitch!" she sneered and tried to punch her in the face.

Hitomi look at her, cook her neck, analyzing her opponent and then sighed when the girl was obviously frustrated. She had notice earlier that this girl had a desire to have the Uchiha for herself so Hitomi would be the angel and grant her wish.

Hitomi dodge another attack and made some seals fast and the young black hair girl was in a Genjutsu. The Genjutsu consist of her desires.

Karin felt the spike in chakra and soon her world was turning in swirls of colors meaning that she was being put under a Genjutsu. She began to form the seal for release but nothing happened. Her eyes caught the faint figure of a naked Sasuke and her inner self came out whooping for joy as this Sasuke came towards her with the intension of having an intimate activity.

Releasing her breath purple eyes looked at the shock written face of her opponent. It seems that her high level Genjutsu worked.

It wasn't a normal Genjutsu and it wouldn't be dispelled by the victim but the user and there was no way she was getting out of this anytime.

"Sasuke-kun" Karin moaned on the wet grassy floor. Hitomi looked at the blushing girl who was touching herself in all the places in an intimate make out. Hitomi blush and look away. That wasn't what she wanted to see. God is that all this woman think of; sex?

"what the hell?" Suigetsu looked at Karin squirming on the ground half naked moaning, panting chanting Sasuke's name.

"Juugo? What the hell happen to her?" he asked his teammate who only shrugged then he looked at the purple head who blush trying not to laugh.

"this fight isn't over" Kakashi came in kicking him in the face making him stumble back from the hit.

Hitomi look over to Sakura who was having a hard time fighting that freak of nature. If he's anything of this nature planet.

Sai had been knocked out by one of them; she wasn't sure considering that the dark hair woman was a pain in the ass.

Walking away from the fight, making sure she wasn't getting in the way. She jumped into a tree and watched as the rain seems to be coming down harder; it would certainly cause problems for her. Sneezing, she felt her body began to heat up as the cold water seep through the material giving her a cool effect. She never had a strong immune system but even with a weak immune system, her body somehow find a way to fight it creating antidotes for others. It always have a price on her body, sighing, she silently wish for it to stop raining and this fight to be over with.

Sasuke panted, he was already in the first stage of the curse seal and yet Naruto hadn't sweat a bit yet. So he had improved but Sasuke wasn't going to admit it. He was distracted from before yet he can't get control even now.

"you have gotten better but not good as me" he said as the snake began to slide out of his shoulders and began to slighter to Naruto and soon they were rapped around Naruto's, slowly squeezing him in a tight lock.

Naruto cursed, shit he was being careless and now was locked in a tight grip by these slithering snakes. It make his skin crawl feeling that slimy scales of the snakes and he thought Sakura's slugs were gross.

"Damn" he utter as breathing became difficult as he glared at the bloody Uchiha who walked up to him. He had broken the Uchiha's left hand and gush his right leg with a kunai. He hand tear a few pieces of flesh from the Uchiha's chest and blood seeped out continuously.

"Its over Naruto" Sasuke hissed then hold his katana to strike.

As if in slow motion Naruto watch the blade came directly to his head only not to impact but shot away from the blonde's head into the ground where it landed.

Hitomi watched as the Uchiha was about to strike. There was no way she would let anyone die while she was there.

Her eyes narrowed and glow a faint blue as she began to call upon her powers. Pulling out her own red, blue and green jaded katana, she disappeared and appeared in front of the strike, blocking the incoming attack with her katana while glaring at the Uchiha with slit eyes.

"Hitomi-hime?" Naruto breathe out softly looking at the girl who protected him with surprise.

"must I all ways bail you out, Naruto- sama?" she questioned with a smirk showing her pearly white fangs that glisten in the moon light.

"che" was his come back pouting looking away.

"Hitomi are you crazy?" Naruto asked glaring at the purple head.

"he's way stronger than you, please just get away!" Naruto said desperately. He didn't want her to get hurt because of him.

"please don't judge me as yet" she said looking into the Uchiha's sharingan eyes.

"then I'll be your judge and jury" The Uchiha smirk making Hitomi's smirk fall.

He added more pressure against her katana making her jump back wards. Then she ran up to him and began swinging blinding, he thought.

Her katana tip cut his face and he glared at her while panting. He couldn't fight her at full strength with the damage Naruto had caused him. She seems to be in worse shape than he was but still she wasn't panting as heavy as she should.

"what's your name?" he asked as their katana met in a clashing force, sending sparks in the air.

"Tashioni" she pant out as her katana made contact with his left already damage hand adding more pain and injury to said left hand.

CLINK their katanas met again, both breathing hard and applying pressure on either side, making their katanas the only thing between the spaces of their faces.

"you're pretty good with your katana, Tashioni" Sasuke said as they jump apart.

"hm" she replied making the Uchiha chuckle with amusement as his eyes bore through hers.

"why did you betray them?" she asked as she attacks him only for him to block it with his katana.

Sasuke frown as he noticed that her attacks were weakening and she seems to be swinging blindly and sluggishly which was a sign of tiredness.

"you won't live to find out" he said as he attack with an electrified katana which extended and nail her in the upper right shoulder.

"AHH" she screamed as the attacked hit her and pinned her to a tree. He withdrew the katana from her and she slumped down on her knees panting. Blood gush out of the wound she received and she groan in pain. He walk up to wards her slowly, he could feel Naruto chakra change immediately after she was hit. Ha so he had something for this vixen eh? Sasuke smirk sadistically as he pick up the girl by her collar and held her up against the tree.

"Sasuke let her go!" He heard Sakura sad, helpless plea.

He ignore her and gaze upon the source of his trouble in concentration. What was it about her that cause him to lose concentration just by one glance? His eyes took in the form of her face which was covered in sweat, dirt, rain and blood. Her cheeks were flush; her eyes squeezed shut, her pouty lips parted as she huff for air. It was the most beautiful site in a kind of sick way. His left hand pained as he reach up and curve his fingers around her throat and began to squeeze the life out of her.

Her eyes snap open, look total frighten of him as her pupils became dilated and the color of her eyes began to fade.

"let her go Uchiha" Naruto growled as Kyuubi chakra form a image of a fox over his body with one tail.

Sasuke only laugh darkly as the purple eyes look at him pleading for him to let her breathe.

"so she's your weakness?" he said as he took his katana and began to stab her repeatedly. Screams echoed the night sky as he continued never stopping, liking the color of her eyes becoming colder and fading with her life as her warm blood splashed everywhere. He could feel the tingle in his sharingan eyes as he watched the flow of blood from her lips that began to turn blue. He was drowning and going insane with the faded color of her body.

"ah" she screams hoarsely as the loss of blood took a toll on her body. She could hear her heart beat slowly as every beat means more blood being push out of her body. Her vision was fading and the pain numbed every nerve and cell in her body.

Her painful screams paralyzed Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto as they couldn't help but watch the horror.

He couldn't take it; her screams had made him feel weak and helpless. He couldn't do anything but he knew for sure that there won't be another person's life taken for the sake of an Uchiha ever again. His blood boiled with hatred from the memories of the past lives that were taken.

"Resengan" Naruto thrust the red orb in to Sasuke's back only for him to dodge it and it connected to the bloody girl's body.

Naruto stared at the limp body on the ground in total shock and fear. His lips utter her name but not a sound came out. His body shook with pain, his mind played images of her shock stricken ghost white face as the orb connected to her and her remaining blood gush out like a fountain into the open.

Sasuke smirk at a job well done, she would no longer be interfering with his mind anymore. but even the site of her body make him tremble on the inside and images of his family's death came back with hers included.

Sasuke shook off the feeling and laugh darkly as Naruto kneel down and took the lifeless form of his teammate in his arms as tears fell freely from his eyes.

"that's why bond are useless" Sasuke said looking at the scene in front of him.

"they only cause pain" he added with a cruel smirk.

Naruto ignore him as he couldn't hear anything but his heart beat in his ears.

_Thud _

It was slow yet weak; he realized that it wasn't his heart but hers. She was still alive, barely hanging on to life.

_Sasuke was the reason she end up like this,_ his mind began.

_He needs to pay,_ it continued.

_Forget about that fucking promise, she more important than him_.

_Kill him_

_Make him pay_

The air became misty, the rain suddenly eased up and the tension thicken by a whole mile.

Sasuke stop laughing when he felt it. That murderous killer intent suddenly rose. Crimson chakra poured out of his body like a busted water hose as his features changed. The whisker marks deepen and his eyes became crimson with a black slit pupil. His fangs increase in size to the point that it looked like a beast's fang ready for the hunt.

Naruto gave off an angry howled that sent tremors down every living thing spines with chills of death.

Kakashi's eyes widen at the form his student became, red chakra covered his whole body. Five red boiling chakra tails form at his behind, his nails elongated into claws and his fangs were noticeable size of an angry beasts.

Sasuke had really done it now; he had some how cause the seal to break. Kakashi's first thoughts were, how could this happen.

"Naruto snap out of this" Sakura cried out as Naruto went down on all fours and tails swish at the back of him as he growled and sneered at Sasuke.

"this isn't you Naruto, please snap out of it" She said running up to him only to get hit by a blast of wind that he created, sending her through a few trees before she was completely knock out.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he stood near the mini -human Kyuubi.

"**stand out of my way, White Fang or I will have to take you out like the little bitch over there"** Naruto growled sending the silver hair man with his dangerous glare.

"Naruto??" Kakashi said unsure and the beast growled at him in response.

"**enough"** it bark and look at Sasuke.

"**I always hated Uchihas, forget the bloody promise. Today you die"** it said before attacking the younger Uchiha with great speed that surprise both Sasuke and Kakashi.

A claw to his right hand, broken bones, continuous bleeding in his left leg, oh god the pain was too much.

Uchiha Sasuke scream like a little girl as the human size Kyuubi attack him with so much anger that he would even feel it in his own soul.

Did that girl mean so much to him to cause him to forget everything and torture him to death?

He let out another scream when Naruto slam him into the ground creating a massive creator.

Itachi and Kisame came just in time when Naruto held the younger Uchiha by the neck, claws digging into his throat and blood pool out of him.

"shit, ya bro must have done something to really piss the Kyuubi- brat" Kisame said in mild shock as they watch the young Uchiha getting slam into said creator over and over again.

Itachi appeared next to his brother trying to get the human size Kyuubi away from him only to be blast away by cutting winds that Naruto had made when he growled.

His red eyes turned towards the intruders who interrupt his game and growled warningly at them.

"Itachi- san, you think it's a good idea to piss him off more?" Kisame asked a bit fearful of what might happen.

"I suggest that you keep still, little brother" Itachi said as his brother groan, trying to get up.

"**wow, more Uchihas eh?** It said with a cruel smirk.

Putting its two claws hands above its head with a small space between it, the human Kyuubi began to laugh in it deep hollow voice.

"**its time to end the Uchiha bloodline, bye bye"** it said before a red orb form in the middle of the space between the claw hands and began to grow.

"**Akuma Resengan!"** was the last thing they heard before a huge red orb form and blew everything up, ending everything in a red light which soon died down into a angel white light.

Itachi was blown away a few miles away from the battle, hitting his head on a rock which he was knocked out. He would survive with burns and eventually a life time cripple if he didn't get back to the Akatsuki fast. Kisame landed a few miles from him, burnt and bleeding to death.

People in Konoha tremble at the tremors they felt from the blast and the hokage eyes widen at the possible cause of it.

Dispatching her ANBU, few jounin and Chunnin to the area of the huge demonic explosion, she sighed hoping that everyone was ok.

_Naruto._

Deidara and Tobi felt the tremors and head towards it in mild curiosity only to stumble upon Itachi's bloody body. With their health in mind he quickly pick him up and order Tobi to find Kisame. Even though he always wanted Itachi' head, he want to get it by his own hands.

Soon the blond Akatsuki member disappeared to their hideout.

The ANBU soon found the remains of the blasts, covered in debris were most of the team and the Kyuubi brat was panting on his knees, looking exhausted. He then soon fainted on the ground sleeping next to a bloody body that soon made out to be the younger Uchiha barely alive. Medic nins work on him first, then to the others of the team leaving the Kyuubi brat to die on his own. But he didn't die, only to be brought back and having Tsaunde going crazy over everyone, questioning them why they didn't heal him first. They all replied with the same answer.

"let the Kyuubi die" that only got them a one way ticket to execution with a piss hokage who said to respect their future hokage.

Not only was she pissed, she immediately put the Uchiha in a holding cell where doctors work on him slowly, making him suffer because she wouldn't heal him until Naruto has gotten better.

That only got her in trouble with the council who demand that the Uchiha be dealt with first. which of course the results of such demand only got a dark response from the Sannin who promise them all death if they interrupt her about the Uchiha ever again.

"As far as he goes he should be in jail rotting." Was her reply before she enter the emergency room trying to fix them all. The worse case was the Tashioni girl. She had broken ribs, bone fractures and tissue damage. She had loss a lot of blood and her body seems not to respond at all. If she ever survive then she would either be cripple or brain damage.

Tsaunde thank the gods for her luck. Its seems that this Tashioni girl had a lot of friends that were in power and were very valuable. Kyou Imari was her adopted sister who treated her like a daughter, came in the last moment of hope to help heal them all. When she got to the Tashioni girl she became unstable, crying her heart out at the form of the girl.

Though she was helpful, they couldn't prevent Hitomi's heart from stopping a couple of times that sent fright into all of them.

Taska Maria, a business woman in the city also a doctor, Hitomi's doctor to be precise made her way to Konoha to help heal the girl. Soon they had her stable but she was in a coma from since then. There is a high possibility that she may become a vegetable or die in the coma.

Naruto woke up a month after, asking questions about the team and more importantly the Tashioni girl. Tsaunde watch him cried as he heard the news of Hitomi's condition. Sai tried to cheer him up but it didn't work, the blond was too depressed.

Kakashi woke up, and was telling the hokage about the mission and every thing that happen. Now for sure the council would be on his back again. Naruto apologize many times for loosing himself only to get slap across the face by Tsaunde who shook in anger.

FLASHBACK.

"_he began to beat him up after he blast Sakura with some kind of wind technique causing her to be knocked out. Then he constantly beat the Uchiha" Kakashi said with a soft sigh._

"_gomenasai baa-chan but he was pushing it, I didn't think I would loose control like that. I'm sorry-" Naruto never got to finish because of a firm palm came across his cheek._

"_don't you ever say sorry" Tsaunde growled out, bags hiding her eyes._

"_he deserve every blow you gave him, you should have killed him, don't you dare apologize to any of those fuckers who don't give a damn bout you!" she yelled at him looking at the surprise face of the blond. He look hurt for a second then he frown with understanding._

"_they didn't want to heal you, all they want was for you to die. That fucking Uchiha is all they care about. After he left them, they still kissing his ass when he return, telling me I have to heal him!" she continued as she shake in anger._

"_damn I tell konoha, the only fucking reason I'm here is because of you! this is why I hate this fucking place, people here are too narrow minded, and they don't deserve someone like you." She calm down and hugged him._

"_I should be the one saying sorry" she whispered and cried on his shoulders._

_The others in the room were silent as they took in the words of the hokage. Kakashi only sighed giving Naruto an apology look before resting his head on the bed._

"_obaa-chan it's alright, I'll be ok as long as I have my precious people" he said to her in a soothing voice, hugging her back._

Though that didn't help her since the council wanted him dead. She had to call in a few Kage to help her and it wasn't the best idea since Gaara had a few of them in the desert coffin technique. It scare them shitless and Naruto plea for them to be kept alive but they didn't get off with out a warning from the one tail demon container.

Time pass by and just as he expected, they made it easier for Sasuke than himself. When he woke up, he was pissed and was crying out for the blond's blood only to get hit a few times by Tsaunde sending him right back in the darkness of unconsciousness , out for a few months.

When he finally woke up again, he had most of the village and the council on his side. Even though he threaten them and glare at them they only ignore him.

Sasuke rat out about the plans Orochimaru made with other villages, he squeal like a piggy about everything he knew. This of course got him four months in jail and has been heavily guarded by the ANBU for six months. Then Kakashi had return to training him the basics with low level jutsus for a few months until his probation was up. This all happen within a year, Uchiha Sasuke got off the death sentence with little punishment and the villagers still treated him better than Naruto. God he hated them but he would never admit it out loud. Still even now, the Purple head girl still troubles him and he never saw her again. The images of what he done to her gave him nightmares and keep giving him a pin of pain in his heart that started out small and kept growing. The guilt was eating him away slowly.

Naruto visit Hitomi every day, bring her flowers and talk to her hoping that she would respond. She was place in a special care unit in the private section of the hospital, paid by no other than her friends.

He felt guilt every time he saw her hook up to those machines that kept her body alive. God he pray to save her, she didn't deserve this. Kakashi would visit a few times when he was not dealing with Sasuke and he would try to apologize to Naruto only to get shut off before he could even start. It seems Naruto was distancing himself from the others and it worried everyone who cared about him.

Eventually he broke down crying in Hinata arms one day at the hospital blaming himself for what happen. She was there to sooth him, showed him that it wasn't his fault and also showed him that others care and that she loved him.

But even though all that happen, he found new love and faithful friends who went through so much for him to be accepted and happy.

Then the council was back again demanding that he should be punished for both the Uchiha and Tashioni state. When the council wanted to place him in jail or better yet kill him, Kiba, Neji and believe it or not, Shino showed how angry he was by literally putting a swarm of deadly insects into the commotion threatening the council themselves.

It had surprise every one, even the council who called him a traitor for siding with the Kyuubi.

Naruto remember the exact words Shino had said to the council members Cherily and Mirito. Shino had said that he prefer a monster over all the people of the village since that monster had risk his life over many occasions to save him and others, keeping them safe from harm.

When the others heard this they nod in agreement saying if Naruto is punish then whatever punishment they gave him they would return it ten times over.

Even when he begged them not to do such things. They still did it because they said that they care for him like he was one of them, a family member.

But all in all they couldn't do anything about it because more than half of konoha ninjas had side with Naruto. Maybe his dream will come true after all.

From that day the council never harass Tsaunde about Naruto being punish ever again but still they were determine to get rid of him.

He sighed as he sat between the spike hair of the fourth head. It been nearly two years since the battle and deep down in side he was losing hope for Hitomi's future.

He glances over the snow covered village which looked beautiful in the white flakes that covered each roof top. He smiles softly at the peaceful view as he stared into space, deep within his thoughts.

Hinata made her way to the top of the hokage's monument where she knows where her boyfriend goes when he needs to think.

"Naruto- kun" she called out to him as she reaches at the end of the bench. He turned towards the sound of her voice and gave her a small smile making her blush.

"hey" he replied with his deep husky voice, his blue eyes stared into her pearl eyes.

"how was work?" he asked walking up towards her.

"tiring" she replied as his arms wrapped themselves around her, sighing at the warm feeling she look up and caught his lips in a tender kiss.

"how's Hitomi-chan?" Naruto asked with sad eyes when they parted. He was still feeling guilty.

"she's improving, her muscle movements have increased and we are waiting for her to open her eyes" Hinata said with a soft smile.

"arigato" he said softly and pulls her into another sweet kiss.

"you're amazing" he said against her lips and lean in for more of her warm lips. he ran his tongue on her lips then nibble her bottom lip, tugging slightly asking for permission to enter her warm cavern.

She gasps at the feeling and he slip in tongue in her mouth and began to taste her deeply. His tongue massage in insides of her mouths and her tongue came out to play shyly.

She moans in the kiss and his hands wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

But as sweet as it came it was interrupted when a figure made himself known to the lovebirds.

"Uzumaki- sama, sorry for interrupting but we have an emergency mission to do right now" an ANBU with an eagle mask said to the blond who only growl with displeasure.

"is it necessary?" he asked and pulled Hinata closer to him, giving of his warmth to her.

"gomenasai but yeah" the ANBU replied.

Naruto sighed and look down at the disappointed girl in his arms. He lifts her chin upwards making her lips inches away from his.

"I'll be back" he said and press his lips on hers for a good bye kiss.

"be careful" Hinata told him when he releases her lips and he nodded before releasing her and joining the ANBU, disappearing before her eyes.

It was assassination mission of a poor sap who made millions off a village that wasn't properly develop as yet. It seems as though the man had hire some missing nins to take over the village and began a drug laundering business.

When he first saw the village his sensitive nose sneeze and turn up in disgust of the foul smell of over use drugs and by products.

He narrowed his eyes as he watch young children being force to work in reaping that foul plant to create such an abusive drug.

The mission was easy to say, a light work out with a pool of blood but nothing bad as it seems.

He sigh as he walk out of the hokage's office after delivering the mission report. Seriously a mission like that you would think they needed his help. For crying out loud it was child's play god damn it!

He drag his exhausted body to the three bedroom apartment he shared with Hinata after that fiasco with her clan.

She had became heir only to pass it on to her sister at first who down right refuse it saying that she would be trap and never see the world since she the type for adventure. So her sister then passed it on to Neji who without any other choices accepted it with a small smile as the two heiress giggle at his surprise face.

Hinata had become more beautiful, loving and caring like a mother. She became strong and was even an ANBU but resign after a year saying it wasn't her. She had showed her skills to those who doubted her like her father but still Naruto had a feeling she was holding back a lot.

Her father still refuse to acknowledge her but she only smile at him when they greet each other.

Upon reaching the door he smile as his sensitive nose pick up the scent of her lavender wild flowers scent which calm his nerves. Opening the door, he took off his shoes and made his way across the intersection of the kitchen and living room to the hall way where he could see the light in Hinata's bedroom at the far end of the hall way.

The door was open and she saw her lying there, snuggle in the warm blankets. His smile grew as he made his way to the bathroom where he saw his bath was ready for him.

The water was still steaming hot, which he realize was a jutsu Hinata use to keep it the same temperature for him when he was ready to bathe.

Lavender petal scatter upon the surface of the bath, his soap, shampoo, towels were there for him.

He stripped from his bloody clothes and toss them in the corner and sank his body in the water.

He hissed when the water connected with his slight bruises and cuts giving a stinging feeling, then sigh as the water relax his muscles.

After the bath, he drain the tub and dried himself off. Then he dressed in a fox print boxers and a sweater and join Hinata in the warm bed. He lay down with a sigh and pulled her close to her and she snuggled more in him. inhaling the scent of her hair, her warmth and the sound of her heart beat lullaby him to sleep.


	2. awaken beauty's guilt

"the Kyuubi is the last piece to our plans completion" a deep voice said in the darkness of the cave.

Five figures stood on the hand of a statute while the masked man stared at them.

"its soon time to begin our _reign_ on this planet" it continued. Red sharingan eyes looked fogged, lost of a soul as it stared at the man talking.

Pale blue eyes look insanely happy as it holder grinned a feral grin.

"there is an accent scroll needed to awaken Madara's power in order for us to fully utilize the tail beasts' powers" the masked man lied but it was undetected by his followers.

"you mean the scroll of immortality?" a female voice sounded in the darkness as foot steps were heard, coming near to where the six had gathered.

"indeed" the masked man replied.

"what the hell you doing here Taya?" Kisame growled out hating the fact that the newbie just waltz into their important meeting as if she own the place.

"shut it fish face" Taya replied, eye twitching annoyed at the fact that the man-fish refused to acknowledge her strength.

"the holders of the scroll, you have killed them all master" the blue hair lady said confused as how they were going to get such a lost scroll.

"yes but if I remember correctly, Orochimaru had taken the last of their kind as a test subject. With the revival technique of his we could bring her back to life and get her to give us the scroll." The masked man explained.

"that's if she's dead" Kisame said in a low grumble.

"the idiot is right, she isn't dead but isn't an easy thing either" Taya said causing all eyes to land on her.

"how would you know of such?" Itachi asked.

"lets just say we know each other pretty well" she replied in a singing voice agitating the sharingan user.

"Taya how do you know of such?" their leader asked them.

"my previous master was Dante"- this cause their leader to flinch a bit but it was missed by the rest or so it seems.

"he had two others as his students one of them was her" she said with distaste.

"do you have something against him and the others you speak of?" the leader asked after he sense her anger and hatred.

"lets just say little princess is the reason for why I'm the last of my kind" she replied darkly making the leader smirk.

"Itachi and Kisame, you will monitor our last piece, Konan and Pein you will remain as guards and Zetsu scout and alert us if there is any trouble and Taya I believe you can find us this girl of the Tashioni clan." The leader instructed.

"hai" they all replied before disappearing.

The masked man turned and walked towards the back of the cave where a weathering statute which held his trap brother stood.

"aniki the time for you to take over this realm is soon near. We will finish what we started years ago and this time it would be a success." He said to the statute. Lifting his hand, he rests it on the eroded hand of the statute.

"I have eliminated the keys families, there is no chance of you being seal again once release. The Madara blood has been captured in Itachi which will be your new body aniki." He continued as his eye glowed red and the wheel spin.

"soon we will rule both demon and ningrin realm aniki".

He woke up with a kiss on his cheek. Pulling the warmth closer he nuzzles her neck making her giggle.

"Naruto" she gasps as she felt him licking her skin lightly nipping it.

"hmmm?" he hummed biting a bit further causing her a gasp suddenly and winch in pain.

"Naru-" she was cut off when he suddenly claims her lips with his.

"sorry" he whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"got a little carried away" he explained sighing and sitting up.

"though it left a beautiful mark" he said smirking as her hand shot up and cup the spot then she playfully glare at him.

"Naruto!" she yelled throwing a pillow in his face before leaving the bed to clean up.

The door bell rang when Naruto was in the middle of making breakfast. Honestly he wasn't expecting anyone at this hour. It was the weekend and every one was getting ready for the Christmas celebrations which were just in four days.

he was wondering what he could get Hinata for her Christmas and even pick out a little thing for Hitomi hoping she would wake up for this Christmas.

He smiled at the thought as he opened the door, only to frown at his unexpected guests.

"what do you want?" he asked not caring if he was friendly or not. As far as he sees it, Uchiha Sasuke does not need to be treated with such care.

"Naruto don't talk like that to Sasuke-kun" Sakura scowled him and Naruto only rolled his eyes and before he could slam the door in their faces, Sakura walk passed him and welcome herself in.

"please come in" he mumbled to himself. He wasn't kidding when he said old habits die hard. Sakura became Sasuke's medic and was with him the entire time he got back. She never moved from his side. The hokage had to place a restraining order for her to keep away from the healing Uchiha. But that didn't stop her. After his probation, he began training and she would fix him lunch and what not during his time with Kakashi, never once ask Naruto if he was ok. It was like the genin days where he never existed in her life.

Naruto would visit them sometimes, it kind of felt good to see the old team again, after all they were like family he never had.

He had asked Sakura out in just a friendly outing but Sasuke had to put his two cents in and asked her out trying to make him jealous or angry. Naruto wasn't too sure, but it turned out that Sakura eyes sparkled as she took Sasuke's offer over his.

He only sighed and shrugged it off as it wasn't important.

He knew Sasuke was trying to get back at him that's why he didn't like the raven boy as yet.

"Naruto-kun" he heard Hinata's voice as she emerge from the hall way and enter the kitchen only to her surprise, to see Sakura and Sasuke sitting at the bar like table counter of their kitchen.

"oh sorry, good morning Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, I didn't expect any visitors so early in the morning" she said as she walk into the kitchen and began to fix the lunch boxes.

"me either" Naruto murmured as he made his way to the kitchen.

"what brings ya by?" He asked with no interest at all, seriously he wanted them to leave.

"oh Hinata, I came to asked if you want to come shopping with me." Sakura said with hope in her voice but Hinata only frown.

"sorry but I have hospital duties" she replied

"I have to check up on Hitomi to see if she's awake" Hinata added getting a sad look from Naruto.

"dobe you up for a spar?" Sasuke casually asked only to get a lazy shrugged from Naruto. Though he was hoping to hear more about this Hitomi girl.

"may- be later if I'm up for it. I have to visit her" he said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"that's what you always tell me! why this girl is more important than me?" the Uchiha demanded.

"she will always be more important" Naruto replied.

"who is she? A girl on the side?" Sasuke asked smirking at the shock face Hinata produced.

"why would you care?" Naruto shot back.

"its too early to argue, Naruto-kun please sit and eat" Hinata said in a stern voice causing Naruto to nod automatically and did what she just said. She placed his plate in front of him and gave Sakura and Sasuke a plate of food which consists of beacon, eggs, sausages and toast.

"Naruto why can't you just spend one day with Sasuke, I'm sure Hitomi won't miss you after all she's been in a coma for more than a year" Sakura said but soon claps her hand over her mouth as she realize what she just said. _Seriously she's the one to talk, she never once came to visit the girl, so what the fuck she knows_. Naruto thought angrily.

Sasuke's head shot up at the new information that was the same time he return, was she the purple hair girl angel?

Naruto blood boiled with anger. The bitch didn't care, after all the suffering and pain you think she would care for everyone else. Her world just rotates around her and the Uchiha.

"everyone's world don't rotate around the Uchiha like yours do" Naruto shot back getting up from the bar table.

"Naruto you don't have to say things like that, after all Sasuke was here before her" Sakura shot back at him feeling offended at what he said.

"at least she will to risk every thing for me" he said as he pick up his dishes and place them in the sink. He lost his appetite and he just put half of his meal down the sink.

"so you got a fan girl big deal! What happen to your friendship with him, didn't you say he was your best friend?" Sakura asked feeling anger rising.

_Geezs the only obsessive fan girl here is you_ Hinata silently sneered at the pink head.

_More like friend shit we have_ Naruto thought bitterly.

_It isn't friendship anymore. It's like we are strangers_ Sasuke thought sadly, truly regretting what he had done.

God he needed to get away, his anger was rising and he felt like blowing up any second now.

"how about you go have a bath, its already been fix" Hinata said to him as she hugged him from behind, making his anger decrease.

"yeah thanks" he told her softly before heading to the hall way.

"Naruto where you going?" Sakura asked but only to get ignored.

"dobe you didn't answer my question!" Sasuke said a bit taken back with the open affection that the shy girl had displayed.

"to take a bath" he replied and disappeared in the hall way.

Hinata cleared the dishes and began to wash up.

"what's his problem?" Sakura asked in a displease huff.

"he's just concern for the woman who risks her life protecting him that's all Sakura-san" Hinata said putting in her piece in to the conversation.

"but does he have to dis us like that, after all we were here first" Sakura said with distaste.

"it's the only thing one could do to show their gratitude" Hinata replied as she dried her hands in the kitchen towel. She was hoping that Sakura would catch on to what she was trying to say, but she rolled her eyes as Sakura selfishly sulked.

"who is she?" Sasuke asked looking as if he wasn't that interested.

"she was on the team that brought you back, Tashioni Hitomi Kyo" Hinata replied with a smile as the mild shock hit the Uchiha. His body tense with dread. Although he didn't show it, the Uchiha was stricken with shock as images from their painful battle resurface but yet he couldn't remember who this girl was or what she looked like.

"are you sure she isn't gonna get between you and Naruto?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject when she saw Sasuke reaction. But she shrugged it off as her mind was playing tricks on her.

"nope!" Hinata replied happily as she wiped down the bar counter and then wrapped the lunch boxes.

"how can you be so sure?" Sakura asked causing her to stop in mid wipe.

"I mean he is so fixated on her being alive" she added.

"he blames himself for what happened after all he was a bit soft and careless when it comes to these types of situations" Hinata replied causing Sasuke turmoil to increase as he felt more guilt as the conversation let on.

"but if she ever wakes what will happened then? Eh? If she starts to have feelings for Naruto?" Sakura asked. Hinata wasn't sure what Sakura as trying but she had a point.

"I guess we'll see, don't we?" Hinata replied with a false smile. She had her morning ruined by the pink headed bitch.

"Sasuke-kun lets go" Sakura said getting up from her seat.

"thanks for breakfast Hinata" she added but Sasuke didn't move.

"no, I want to spar with the dobe today" he said and ignore her angry puffs as she storm her way out of the apartment.

Silence filled the room after Sakura left and Hinata became a bit uneasy with such bored silence. She decided it was best to leave him to himself and she made her way to the hall way and disappeared.

He was feeling a bit uneasy with these unanswered questions that swarm his head. He was about to call out for Hinata to answer so question but she had already gone and that's when Naruto came back into the room.

Naruto walk out dress in a white with orange spirals shorts and black t- shirt. Minutes later Hinata stood next to him in her white nurse uniform and headed for the door.

"look, we're leaving now so what do you want Uchiha?" Naruto asked annoyed with his presence.

"I guess I have to act like you to get a spar out of you" he said with a smirk only met with a hard blue eyes that still gave him small chills and a frown on his face.

"seriously I got no time for ya games, but if you insist, later after lunch" Naruto stated annoyed and the Uchiha shrugged and walk out the door.

"stupid bastard" Naruto mumbled as Hinata place her hand on his and they both left their apartment.

Tsaunde was there when they reached her room in the hospital. The monitors beeped and there were seals around the bed.

"no change as yet Naruto" the blonde women said with a sigh.

"just increasing muscle movement nothing more" she added and Naruto nodded. Sasuke starred at the women hooked up to the machines and seals to keep her alive and his body began to pain in guilt.

_I did this to her._ His mind supplied but it did nothing to comfort him.

Naruto walked up to her bed and sat on the chair that was next to it. He took her pale hand into his.

"hey, it's me again" he said softly to her and his voice began to tremble when he spoke again.

"it's almost Christmas, please come back to us, Hitomi." He said almost in tears.

"we'll be waiting".

Sasuke notice the room was almost covered in gifts of different wrappings, flowers of different colors, some new some old.

"she's gonna be with us soon" he heard Hinata said.

"don't give up hope" she added and started picking off the dead leaves and wither flowers.

"I won't" Naruto replied and kissed Hitomi's pale hand.

A few minutes later they left the room with Tsaunde alone.

Tsaunde went over her clipboard before leaving the room to get some more IV bag.

Upon returning to the room, Tsaunde stop in mid step in shock and the IV bag drop from her hands.

Tsaunde watched as her patient's body began to change as strange markings began to glow from her hospital gown.

"interesting" she muttered. Once the glow stopped, the once purple hair girl was a rose pink head with a strange diamond on her forehead. Her muscle movements began to increase and the beeping of the monitors went crazy. Heart rate and breathing rate increased. Tsaunde was about to enter the room when a white light evolve the room which the patient was in and Tsaunde put her hands up to her face to shield the light room her eyes.

Once it died down, she stepped into the room, only to see an awaken angel like creature staring at her. She was as a new born, the cuts, bruises, burns and deep scars disappeared leaving smooth skin.

"Hitomi?" she choked out and the rose pink hair girl look at her. Eyes were lighter purple and seem lost.

"hai?" she replied angelic.

"…."

"…."

Silence filled the room and Tsaunde was lost for words.

Her honey brown eyes studied the young girl in front of her who sat on the bed with her legs swinging at the edge of the bed.

"do you know who I am?" Tsaunde asked looking at the clip board which she held tightly in her hand.

Light purple eyes studied her for a moment when a sigh escape her plump lips.

"by your hair and eye color, breasts size and chakra output, I'll say you're the third Sannin, the slug nin, Tsaunde" Hitomi answered.

Taking back at the description and confused by what she said about her chakra, Tsaunde scribble something on the clip board.

"do you remember anything? Anything that happened on the mission?" Tsaunde asked and the girl looked at her confused.

"what mission?" she asked as Tsaunde wrote on the clip board.

"why am I here anyway?" Hitomi asked as she got up from the bed and took a few steps before Tsaunde stopped her.

"you shouldn't be doing that you just woke up from a coma." Tsaunde said walking towards the girl and help her only to be push back by an unseen force.

Hitomi looked at her surprised then frowned.

"how long was I out?" she asked looking at a well shock stricken hokage.

"two years" she replied slowly not too sure if it would be taken well by the girl.

"I see" she replied with a frown and held her hand out and a little blue flame was form in her palm which turned red.

"I guest I have a lot of unused flame." She said and fists her hand making the flame disappear.

Red eyes narrowed at his opponent. The cold breeze blew, sending snow flakes around them.

"you really need to knock off that look, teme!" Naruto huff and a cloud of cold air could be seen with every breath he took.

"hm" was his reply before the dark hair boy rush forward for an attack.

"getting slow teme" Naruto taunt while dodging the punches the Uchiha was aiming at him.

"who is she?" Sasuke asked once he was a good distance from Naruto.

"huh?" Naruto was confused at what the Uchiha was so interested in that he was distracted.

"don't make me repeat myself"

"…" still he did not get it.

Sasuke sighed and lean against the tree, Naruto eyes narrowed at that.

"what's wrong with you?" the blond asked a bit irate at the sudden pause in the spar.

"you were the one begging for this and now you can't even last ten minutes?" he continued as his face became redder.

"that girl…" the Uchiha began but trail off not too sure what to say.

Naruto chuckled at him making the Uchiha glare up at him.

"its called guilt Uchiha" he said before turning away from him.

"Naruto!!" he heard his name being shouted. He turned to the source to see Hinata running towards them.

"what's the matter Hina?" he asked as he took her in his arms, getting warmth.

Sasuke 'hm' at the gesture causing Hinata to look his way.

"hi" she said to him, her cheeks all red because of the cold. She looked adorable.

"Naruto, I have some great news!" she said excitedly.

"what is it?" Naruto asked looking into her pearl exciting eyes.

"she's awake!" she replied making Naruto stiffen in shock.

"what?" he choked not believing his ears.

Hinata smile grew into a large grin.

"she's awake!" she squealed excitedly and grabbed his hands and started pulling him.

"come on, lets go" she continued and pulled the stunned blond all the way to the hospital.

Uchiha Sasuke had nothing better to do since he had lost concentration and his mind was out the window, he followed them.

Upon reaching the dark blue door, Tsaunde emerge from the hall.

"try to make it quick" she said to the group and Naruto looked at her with confusion and worry.

"she's been itchy to get out like you Naruto when you were in the hospital." She answered Naruto's unasked question.

"it seems they have a lot in common" Hinata said as she opens the door.

Hitomi fingers twitched as she lay across the bed with her head over the side. She could feel the blood rushing to her head and wish it could make her dizzy and knock her out quicker. The sedative the hokage gave her didn't do squat to put her to sleep. But then being asleep for so long, her mind didn't want to return to the darkness of unconsciousness yet.

Her hospital gown rolled forward and covers her face, exposing her almost bare body if you count the strawberries and cherries underwear she had on. but in all sense of the matter, she was bored and she could feel her powers peeking for release.

A cold wind swept over her body causing her to shiver and gasps were heard when foot steps file into the room.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the up siding down body on the bed. Her skin was pale due to lack of sunlight but Sasuke's eyes were fixated on the panties and the size of those breasts.

Her nipples were hard cause of the sudden cold air, the skin was flawless but she had some strange markings on her body. There was a tattoo of a red dragon around her belly, swirl red lines around her breasts and hips. Her anklets showed the same swirls and her wrists as well.

Before her body collided with the tiled floor, the markings disappeared leaving pale flawless skin.

Hitomi hit the floor with a thud.

"ow ow" she whined as she sat up while rubbing her head.

"Hitomi?" Naruto choked after his shock. The girl in front of him was different. The only thing they had in common is the same color eyes.

"hai?" she replied confused as she tried to get back up on the bed but Hinata was there giving her a hand and she look at it strangely.

"this got to be a mistake" Naruto began doubting.

"the Hitomi I knew had purple hair girl and dark purple eyes!" he pause and point at Hitomi who was being looked at by Hinata.

"not rose pink hair and lighter purple eyes!" he said in on huff.

"dobe" Sasuke muttered earning a hard glare from the blond.

"chakra dye" Hitomi mumble getting a confuse look from said blond.

Sighing she sat up on the bed and began her explanation.

"chakra dye." She repeated.

"Hitomi, it's nice to see you awake, we've been waiting a long time" Hinata said with a smile.

"two years, I know" Hitomi grumble and looked at the mound of gifts that was in the corner of the room.

"first off, I'll like to know...-" she paused and got up from the bed and headed towards the gifts.

"who are you people?" she asked as she picked up a small wrapped box then turn and looked at them.

Naruto watched as if he was dreaming, he couldn't seem to get pass the fact that she was awake.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata said to her and Hitomi eyes passed over her to the next person.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said with a half glare only to make her step back at the sound of his voice. She was a bit intimidated by him. the Uchiha raise and eye brow at that action and Hinata followed too.

"what's the matter? Afraid?" Sasuke began to taunt her.

She looked away from him and looked out the window before answering.

"I don't like _snakes_" she said only making him glare at her harder.

Her eyes landed on blue as they stare at each other for what seems like a life time.

"Naruto…" she said softly but Sasuke caught the deep emotion in her voice.

"Hitomi" Naruto replied.

"what happen in that mission Naruto?" she questioned him as two years was blank to her.

"you remember me" he sighed and sat on the chair.

"how can I forget, you remind me of an uncle I never met" she replied with a sad smile.

"I was told great things about him and what he had done for this village." She explained.

"I see" Naruto said and began the tale of what happened after she was knocked out.

Hinata had returned to work when he had finished the story and Hitomi looked lost.

"we tried our best and the mission was a success." He said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"he used me against you and you still able to be the same room as him!" she shouted and looked teary eye at Naruto and the Uchiha looked at her as if it was the first time seeing her. Her emotions were getting the better of her and she couldn't help but feel weak after what she was told.

"how can anyone do that? How can you do that?" she looked at Sasuke making him feel unnerved with her heated gaze.

"go to that _thing_! He destroyed many lives, how can you leave your friends for him" she asked the Uchiha.

"it's none of your business" he said coldly, sharingan eyes blazing with anger and annoyance, making the girl let out a squeak in fear.

"leave her teme!" Naruto said in a monotone making the Uchiha look away.

"he is a stupid asshole with a stick so far up his ass that he couldn't think any better" Naruto explain getting a confused look from Hitomi.

"he's a bastard" he said simply getting a 'oh' from her.

She yawn suddenly feeling drained.

"I think you should get some sleep" Naruto said with a smile.

"I ... but I don't want to" she whined.

"I know" Naruto hushed her.

"I'll be there when you get up" he said tucking her in.

"really?" she asked rubbing her eyes as another yawn escape her lips.

"yeah" he chuckle as the put the blanket up to her neck and her necklace began to glow.

"wha..." he didn't finish his sentence when the globe necklace began to crack in half and the whole room was envelope in light.

Sasuke was getting annoyed by the sentimental scene that was being display, yet he felt a bit jealous. It reminded him about his brother when they were younger. But nothing prepared him from the sudden light that covered the whole room. There was this cracking sound before the light became brighter then it died down.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto develop in a blue light of chakra. It out line his body but most of the glow was coming from his right arm. Looking closely and carefully the Uchiha notice that the blue light was more concentrated and began to take shape. It swirl around the arm until it reach the junction of the shoulder and neck with it stop and began to pulse. The pulsing died down along with the blue light leaving a mark of a blue dragon tail on the expose flesh of the blond's arm.

Naruto on the other hand didn't know what to think. His mind was between fear and happiness when the light covered him. The Kyuubi began to laugh when the whole ordeal began. A laughing fox never meant anything good. Then the fox stop laughing and he began to feel more powerful. It felt like a rush of wind with unseen power began to go through him and his right arm began to feel as though it was zap with an ice jutsu which was melted by wind.

When the glow died down Naruto looked at this right arm and he felt his eyes tingle a bit before it return to normal. His right arm had a blue dragon tattoo. Surprise and confused by what had happened he turned to who started it all. But before he could utter a word, Hitomi was out like a light, sleeping. Her red dragon glowed which cause his to glow and tingle. He watched the weird pulses of their dragon before he felt a light weight around his neck. His hand slowly makes its way up and held on to the pendant of the hokage's necklace but instead he held two pendants. One was the pendant of the unfortunate bad luck gem and the other was a half circle with a blue dragon crest on the inside of the crystal.

"wow" he utter as his blue eyes reflected the pendant. His eyes turn to Hitomi's sleeping face then her neck to find the same half circle pendant but this time she had red dragon crest inside the crystal.

"aniki" he heard her sigh in her sleep.

Sasuke watch the exchange and felt the power that was awakened in the dobe. He felt jealously because at this rate he would never strong enough to kill his brother.

Naruto was confused yet he felt that it was right at the same time. Is she apart of his father or mother clan or something?

He needed time to think about what that happened.

Tsaunde came into the room, she had felt the chakra and had a feeling it had to do with Hitomi, but when she felt Naruto chakra in the mix she had to see what it was.

But she wasn't expecting the sight on his arm. She thought she would never see it again after the fourth hokage.

She gulps before she spoke.

"Naruto, we need to talk" she said and her voice tremble and unsure.

"we sure do" he replied in a calm voice and turn to look at her. She gasps at the sight of his eyes. They were cold blue with slits.

His voice was too calm, Sasuke noted and the slit eyes were just the beginning of the anger that was about to be exploded.

"not now, when Jiraiya comes" Tsaunde said and Naruto sighed and looked away.

"I think I know what's going on" he continued and Tsaunde frown and Sasuke's eye brow went up in question.

But he never continued, he just stroke Hitomi's hair lovingly.

"you do?" the hokage asked surprised at his response.

"I only have a theory." She supplied getting a confuse look from Sasuke.

"when the pervy Sage comes, he has a lot of talking to do or blood will be spilled." Naruto said darkly while his fingers run through her hair.

"you finally got her to sleep." The hokage stated trying to change the subject.

"yeah, I guess we are a like" Naruto said as he made himself comfortable. He promised her he would be here when she wakes.

Three cloak figures rush through the forest near konoha.

"I don't see why you must tag along Taya" Kisame complained as he jumps from tree to tree.

"she's in this direction; her chakra just went up the roof. If we're lucky she just finished a fight and things will go easy" Taya explained with a sigh.

"afraid of her?" Kisame taunt and Taya frown.

She suddenly stops making the other two stop as well.

"for me? no, but for you? Yes" she said then turned to the sharingan user.

"Itachi in his _condition_ she could reverse it" Taya added before taking off again. Itachi stood still and his eyes were blank. He was having an inner turmoil, Kisame noted and looked worried.

The Uchiha turned to him with a cold hard face.

"let's go Kisame" he said coldly making Kisame sigh in relief.

Tsaunde had recommended that Naruto take her to his apartment which would be guarded by an ANBU if anything happened. The hospital staff was getting restless and these ungrateful assholes were blaming it on Naruto thus Naruto having to go home with an extra person.

Hinata didn't mind at all as she along with Naruto clones took the gifts that were in Hitomi's room back to the apartment, while the real Naruto carried Hitomi who was still sleeping covered in his coat. Once the reach the apartment, he put he in he guest room and tuck her back to bed then went and help Hinata with the load, that's when he felt a familiar presence.

Turning to the balcony window he smiles at the figure in the cold.

"Gaara!" he greeted excitedly as he open the slide door to allow him in. giving the Suna Kage a hug which cause Gaara to stiffen a bit before relaxing and hug back.

"it's good to see you" the blond said as he let go the red head who gave a small smile and nod.

"oh Kami- sama your freezing let me get you some warm clothes and some tea." Naruto said and went into the all way and the red head made his way to the living room where he sat on the couch.

Hinata came in with a hand full of gifts and almost fell over when she felt arms balancing her.

"here let me help" Gaara said making the young Hyuuga gasps in surprise.

"Gaara-sama! When did you get here?" she asked as he took some of the gifts.

"few minutes" he answered and Naruto came back with a set of clothes that he had left last time he was staying at Naruto's.

Gaara likes spending his holidays with Naruto which seems to make his siblings a bit jealous. It is always amusing to see them fuss over him. but for the few last years he was only allowed to come during summer and winter as Tamari said. Troublesome sister.

It was after seven in the evening and Sakura had decided to drag the Uchiha over to Naruto and Hinata's for eggnog spending time with each other after all Christmas is for sharing.

They sat there on the couch with tea and eggnog on the coffee table. Gaara sat in the single chair that was to the right of Naruto who sat in the love seat with Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura sat on the wide couch.

The Uchiha glared at the red head, who paid him no mind while the tension builds up.

"so how's the relationship going?" Hinata asked trying to start a conversation and knowing full well Sakura would lie about it.

_More like relation shit_ the three males thought. Gaara only roll his eyes at such an oblivious question. Everyone who's anyone knew the Uchiha held nothing for her, he only want her for the sex as a source to relief tension if it was pleasing and to keep his fan club away from him.

"good" she replied, lying. They were never good to begin with. After they made 'love' Sasuke washed his skin of her and then left the house with out a word. He never stayed for the after glow of sex which bonding takes place. Even now he still does it as if washing himself of her like she was some cheap slut. He never show outwards affections to her like couples do and foreplay never last enough before he dives right in to fulfill his own pleasure. Yet even with these things she had notice it never stop her from giving him her body every time he wants a quick fuck. In her mind she feels that he would come around.

"dobe, this Hitomi girl, how you know her?" Sasuke asked totally not interested in the ladies conversation. As far as he sees it, the relationship between him and Sakura was never really good from the beginning.

"why the sudden interest?" Naruto asked raising an eye brow.

"it seems she takes up more of your time than any of us. She would be a good sparing substitute" Sasuke replied with a shrug.

"yes I would like to know as well Uzumaki-san" Gaara added with interest.

"would you stop calling me that!" he fumed.

"it's Naruto! NA- RU-TO!" he broke it down for Gaara who smirk.

"as you say Naru-chan" Gaara said teasingly causing said blond to go red and pouted.

"Hina-hime, tell big bad panda guy to behave" he said nuzzling Hinata's neck in a childish voice making Gaara twitch at the name.

She giggled and swats Naruto away.

"leave Naru- koi alone, Gaara-kun" she said and Gaara only sigh.

"anyway" Naruto drawl out returning to the conversation.

"lets see, she's about 21 now, specialty is tracking, gathering and distributing information, a wiz at the technologies, fighting style is the Dragon dance, Fire type though she can manipulate other elements, don't know much about her hobbies. In my opinion, I think she rank an upper level Jounin." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"oh and don't forget that I am the last of the Dragon Guardians, Dragon fire by birth and the descendant of Priestess Aire." An angelic voice added into their conversation sounded irritated. Her voice made Sasuke stop in mid sip of his tea and tense.

"anything else you would like to know?" she asked as she yawned. She didn't notice the other half of her crystal dragon was around Naruto's neck.

"it's not nice talking behind one's back and if you wanted to know you could've just asked me" she added looking over her audience.

Everyone stared at her and Sasuke's and Gaara's eyes hungrily devour her form. She stood there in one of Hinata's short blue pants with black flowers and black vest that one of the straps hang off her shoulder's showing a lot of cleavage and creamy skin. she wasn't wearing any bra and her nipples poke out under the light vest.

"Hitomi-san, you're awake" Hinata said getting up to fix a cup of tea and something for the rose pink hair girl to eat. Hitomi eye her strangely then her eyes fill with sudden recognition.

"yeah" she replied.

"so Hitomi how it feels to be walking among the living?" Sakura causally asked sipping her tea and ignoring the glares she got from Naruto and Hinata. She saw that look in Sasuke's eyes when she had made her presence known. That predator's look, look of interest, the look of gaining something and it made the hair of on her skin rise with a shiver of envy.

Hitomi frown at the question, this girl wasn't really friendly now was she?

"can't really say" she replied and her eyes lock with faded cold green eyes that sent shivers down her spine. Then she looked away feeling as if the redhead was gazing through her with such a malicious gaze.

Her purple eyes which light up to violet caught Sasuke's heated gaze which suddenly made her heart pulse loudly in her ears and her fangs inch out between her upper lips slowly. Still lock in the gaze the pulsing continued as she tried hard to force the feeling away and hoping that her fangs would stop growing and no one notice. her right hand shot up to the left side of her chest as she held it subconsciously, gripping the material over the section of her heart as the feeling of pain, hope and longing pool out into her body at the same time.

Why was he affecting her like this? She felt her face heat up.

Why her body was reacting like that? Why did she felt strange all of a sudden?

But as soon as it came, it left when his eyes left hers and he took a sip of his tea, ignoring her presence.

"here you go!" Hinata said placing a plate with rice balls, a bowl of soup, a bowl of salad and a plate with roast pork slices, all with a glass of grape juice and a cup of tea.

"thanks" she said and sat down to eat.

"thanks for the meal" with that she took her chopsticks and began to eat.

"so Hitomi-_chan,_ tell us about yourself" Sakura said with fake interest looking at the girl who stop in the middle of chewing.

"after all that's Naruto-baka's point of view, we wanna hear it from your mouth" she added with a smirk when the girl had an annoyed look on her face.

"why so interested?" Hitomi replied with distaste half glaring at the pink hair woman who sipped her tea and ignore the annoyed aura coming from the rose pink hair girl.

"we gonna be partners in the hospital as doctors so it's only fair to know each other" Sakura reasoned and Hinata sent her a dangerous glare that made the blond shiver with the outcome of an angry Hinata.

"then you should start first it's only polite" Hitomi shot back and resume eating her food, moaning at its delicious taste. The Uchiha shivered inside as his body began to respond to such a sensual moan. Although on the outside he look calm and indifferent, he was shaking like a leaf on the inside with shivers that sent pleasures through out his whole body. It was getting hot in here. He lick his lips and stare at her with a half glare watching as she took the chopsticks from the plate with food and bring it up to her supple lips and opening her mouth, making those luscious lips parted and slip that piece of food into her mouth and another moan came out, indicating the appreciation of the food she was eating.

Sakura saw the look in his black eyes as he looked at her with a half meaningful glare. She saw his pink tongue darted out and lick his lips as though he saw something deliciously sweet. Her eyes narrowed as she followed his eyes to see the rose pink hair girl oblivious of his eyes and eating her food with out a care in the world.

His breathe hitch when her tongue darted out to lick the chopsticks before sucking on them and his mind imagine it was his cock she was doing that to. He felt the blood rush down south and his face began to heat up giving his cheeks a little pink to the pale skin.

Sakura felt anger building up in her which fueled her jealousy. Sasuke was looking at Hitomi way differently than when he looks at her. He held lust and something more in those black orbs as he look at the rose pink hair girl but when he look at her it was always cold and indifferent and sometimes a bit a lust but that was on rare occasions.

She calmed herself and turn fully towards Hitomi.

"thank you so much for the meal, it was fantastic!" Hitomi praise Hinata for the meal she just finished. Hinata began to take the plates from Hitomi only to have the girl refusing to give her the empty plates.

"please let me wash what I have used" Hitomi said to the heiress who was surprise by the sudden request.

"o-oh ok" Hinata replied and Hitomi got up and place all her dishes in the sink and began to wash them herself while humming to a tune.

Sakura sent a glare over to the happy rose pink hair girl. Gaara watch with amusement as the pink hair woman got easily riled up because of such an innocent act of appreciation. But then again it had to do with the way the Uchiha was eyeing the rose pink hair girl as if she was some piece of candy. He smirk, got up with his dishes he had used for tea and walk over to the rose pink hair girl at the sink and place his dishes in and brush against her making her gasps.

She glanced up at the red head and blush at the closeness his face was to hers.

"sorry" she said softly and looks down into the sink filled with soap water. Gaara only smirk and pass his hands over hers and she looked at him with surprise.

"let me help" he said and she nodded shift to the left so he would have more room as she wash he would rinse.

Naruto watched the whole exchange with a small smile. It seems that Gaara is trying to be friendlier. He had truly changed from since they were younger. He was glad to have him as a friend well they were more like brothers now. His gaze returned to the rest of the guests in his apartment.

He was surprise to say the least when sharingan eyes glared dangerously at Gaara's head. Hatred poured into those blood colored eyes as if trying to bore holes in the sandman hoping he would drop dead. The look of possessiveness came into those orbs for a minute before leaving though jealousy was there the whole time before the Uchiha look away from the Kazekage.

Naruto smirked at the new revelations.

_So the Uchiha has fallen blindly in love with the rose pink hair girl Tenshi_ he thought with an amusing smirk.

**Madara will always crave for his Maiden.** He heard Kyuubi's voice only to frown in confusion.

**I will be free once again **the fox began to chuckle before its voice receded back into his mind leaving his container confused.

Sighing he wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her into a hug and inhale her sent to calm him. Hinata hugged him back as her hand ran up and down his back soothingly as if he was a big baby with gas.

Sakura glared at him, how she wished Sasuke would treat her like that. She felt jealousy rising in her to a new level. It was a price to pay for what she had done. If she knew Naruto would be so loving and caring towards his girlfriend and the fact that he had grown up to be an irresistible hunk, she would have said yes to all the times he begged to go out with her.

"Hitomi-_chan_" Sakura called out to get her attention as said girl took up the kitchen towel and dried her hands then turning around, facing Sakura and leaning on the counter.

"hmm?" her eyes blink innocently at Sakura then she passed the towel to Gaara who took it and wiped his hands.

"come lets have a girls chat to know each other better" she said with a sickly smile and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his 'girlfriend'. What the hell is she up to?

Having nothing better to do or to go, Hitomi nodded and walk towards the living room which was attach to the kitchen. Her walk had a little bounce in her step as her hips swayed as though she was modeling a new line of clothing. Sasuke was mesmerized by the way her hips moved and the bouncing of her breasts. She wasn't even trying to impress anyone and she was doing a damn fine job of making his body temperature turn up a notch.

She sat on the love seat, legs cross and hands on her lap. Naruto and Hinata sat next to Sasuke, forcing Sasuke to sit closer to Sakura much to his displeasure but more to his delight, he was sitting right across from her, directly in front of her in a lock gaze. Her eyes were so mysterious having him craving to unlock that mystery.

The short pants had ridden up giving him a view of her creamy skin and he inwardly groan wanting to touch it.

The Uchiha felt the red head gaze on him and look towards him displeasingly only to be smirk at. The red head sent a victory smirk over to the Uchiha and his eyes dance with amusement when the Uchiha's sharingan came out.

"what shall we talk about?" Hitomi asked as her eyes glance over to the red head then the raven who glared dangerously at each other. Feeling uncomfortable with the fact that they might start fighting soon, she shifted uncomfortably.

"they usually do that when both of them find the same thing interesting, so don't worry" she heard Naruto told her with a smile making her give him a small one back before returning her gaze to Sakura who held anger in hers.

"what are your likes and dislikes?" Sakura asked trying to sound friendly but it came out too friendly and Hitomi shot her a suspicious look.

"why you should go first" Hitomi suggested.

"its only polite" she added with a happy smile eyes close and fangs poking out from her lips.

Sakura gritted her teeth as Hinata giggle next to her and Naruto had his all knowing smile. While Sasuke and Gaara gave a small smirk.

"I like a lot of things" Sakura began.

"what I dislike is the fact that some people think that they are better than others when they are truly ugly behind their masks" she finished trying to get her message out and everyone caught it except for the one it was meant for.

"is that so?" Hitomi said as her eyes brows arch in a bit of confusion for the sudden anger she felt in the pink hairs reply.

"what about you?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"huh me?" Hitomi looked a bit surprise as if she wasn't listening at all.

"hmm let see" she began to tap her chin in a cute fashion and her brows knit together in concentration.

"I like many things and my dislikes are many things, too numerous to mention" she answered making everyone sweat drop and Naruto broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Kami-sama, you remind me of Kakashi-sensei" he said after calming down from his laughter.

"but seriously you already told them what I like earlier so the question was rhetorical and I was just entertaining it" Hitomi said with a huge grin making the pink hair boiled with anger.

"you are a dangerous person" Gaara commented and she look towards him and gave him a smirk, a sexy one too.

"I am ain't I?" she said smirking at him when he rolled his eyes at her.

"what are your goals for the future?" Sasuke asked in his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"I won't answer unless you tell me yours first" she was playing with him and if she likes to play games then who is he too deny her of her fun.

"my goals are to kill my brother and restore my clan to it former glory" he said darkly and Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

_Such an emo_ he thought

Gaara just mumbled something about him being a drama queen which earns him a glared from the Uchiha.

"why would you want to kill your own blood?" she asked oblivious at the fact of what really happen.

"why are you taking _his_ side" Sasuke hissed angrily making the girl tense up with a bit of fear.

"I-I-I'm not taking anyone's side" she stuttered her voice held fear in it as she gaze into those spinning sharingan eyes that held so much hatred.

"he killed my whole clan" Sasuke said in a calm voice, eyes not looking at her.

"it may be possible for some one to kill people they are not close to but for mother, father and sibling it would be hard for them to do it, it would haunt them and send them into insanity" she said trying to find loop holes in his explanation as to why he wanted to kill his brother.

"well the bastard did it to test his strength against people who were powerful. So he could become more powerful" Sasuke said glaring at her.

"even so, it still doesn't make sense" she started out in a thoughtful mode and Naruto listen intensively hoping that someone else would notice.

"then that would mean you are _the _Uchiha Sasuke who seeks revenge on your older brother Uchiha Itachi. Same brother who was said to kill his whole clan within the hours under the moon light" She began then she blow up into laughter making the Uchiha angry.

"what so fucking funny?" the Uchiha demanded letting out his rage in his voice.

"your sharingan that makes this whole story a bit amusing" she replied.

"the sharingan copies jutsus, movements and can predict the others next attack right?" she paused and the Uchiha glared.

"so your clan, the people with the sharingan would make a difficult fight for your brother alone, even if he get the most powerful one of the sharingans." She looked at him and shiver at the amount of hatred directed to her at the moment.

"you have to take your body strength and chakra into consideration as well, and as a doctor people who have the most chakra depletion are the ones with bloodline that uses chakra to activate it and for it to remain activated. Your chakra reserves have to be spilt into several parts shorting the amount of time before you body began to ache for rest. The activated bloodline would drain chakra much faster than if there was no activation or bloodline." She paused to let it sink in before she could continue.

"chakra main function is to keep the body alive, the cells mainly. The left over is what we used to form our attacks and what not. Once the reserve which is the felt over chakra from the strength you have gained is depleted, cells' function decrease until that reserve is refill. Most of the time people tap into their cells chakra with out even knowing resulting in death or destruction of their inner coils with is what is wrapped around the organs and cells in your body." She finished her biological explanation.

"I still don't get what your saying Hitomi-chan" Sakura said looking confused. She knew all about that during her course to learn medical jutsus those were the main things drill into their heads.

"what she is saying is that with that knowledge of the fact of how chakra is used in a body. Picturing you self mastering a new stage in your bloodline and you only show sign of exhaustion but truly you body is trying to adapt. Also dealing with the fact that you have to do missions with a body that is trying to adapt to the new stage is more than enough to knock you out for days. But from how the story goes Itachi went on with his normal life with out any signs of chakra exhaustion or restlessness. During the fight there is a great possibly that his body will quit on him considering that he was dealing with people with the same kind of bloodline." Hinata explained.

"yeah Hinata-sama is right, the period was too short for him not to have difficulties during the fight and even with that fact, no one could kill the woman that brought them into this world, because mother and their babies have a strong bond that no matter how much you hate her you will never could kill her" Hitomi finished her explanation. Gaara glared at her a bit making the information sink in. if he had known his mother would he have killed her? The thought ran through his mind making him frown.

"though if something was controlling the mind then it would be a different story" she murmured to herself only.

"or plain insane" Naruto supplied in a low muttered but the Uchiha heard him and it only fuel his anger.

"it still doesn't change anything, he did it and I will kill him" Sasuke growled out totally pissed at her.

"then when you kill him it would make you the same as him" she said and that earned her a slam across the wall.

Sasuke was furious, no matter how hot she looked she pissed him off. He hated his brother and when they talk about him, it only made the hatred increase.

They were all taking his goddamn side!

His hand held her throat as she wheezed for air. Blood tickle down her lips and her eyes wide with surprise.

"Sasuke let her got" she heard Naruto angry voice barely as she began to sink in and out of consciousness . brotherly instinct of worry came over Naruto as his anger grew. He didn't like to see her hurt and it make everything in him go feral to protect her .

"she's just trying to see the logic in the story "he heard Hinata's voice.

"Sasuke- kun stop!" Sakura half plead. Truly she was enjoying it to a degree. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke liking her anymore.

"let her go or I'll break your limbs Uchiha" Gaara's cold voice came as cold as ice, making Sakura shiver, as the sand made its way to the Uchiha.

He could sense Naruto's anger which was enough to make anyone piss in their pants. It was a kind of strange since he only get upset when friends are hurt but this was different. It was like him when one of his siblings get hurt; he wants to do everything in his power to bring deadly pain to those who have pained his blood. What is she to Naruto?

His eyes spin dangerously as he looked into her frighten eyes, a cruel look was planted on his face as his hatred was directed to her.

He let her go slowly when he felt her body went limp and her body slump to the floor with a soft 'thud' indicating that she had passed out because of the pressure and the lack of oxygen.

He step back from her body and only got to a few inches before a fist came flying into his face. Naruto had punched him and he had punched him hard. Really hard.

"what the fuck is your problem?" Naruto fumed at the Uchiha as Hinata tend to Hitomi. His eyes bled between red and cold blue. The slits of his pupils change size as Naruto try to contain his anger.

"not everyone will believe that sap ass of story of the past Sasuke! There's a lot of fucking holes in it! Open ya eyes you bastard" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto don't hit Sasuke-kun" Sakura shouted angrily and was about to hit Naruto on the head when he caught her wrist in a tight hold making her gasps.

"as I said before, 'not everyone's world revolves around the Uchiha'" Naruto said angrily and went a scoop up Hitomi who groan in his arms and took her to her room. Hinata followed him.

"nice going Uchiha" Gaara commented.

"she does have a point though" He added before leaving the room.

Sasuke stared at his hands as Hitomi's words rang into his head.

_then when you kill him it would make you the same as him_

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called out to him but he couldn't hear her.

_kill him it would make you the same as him_

the images of his brother killing his clan came into his mind

his anger grew tenfold; he glared at that drop of blood on the floor.

_make you the same as him_

"Sasuke"

He growled and walk away from Sakura, took his jacket off the coat rack and put it on and left the apartment.

"wait Sasuke!" Sakura ran after him.

He ignore her calls and went straight to the training grounds. He needed to blow off some steam.

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and she groan as her eyes search her surroundings. It was dark out side her window as the snow flakes frost the glass. She turned her head to the door which was left slightly open and the light from the hall way entered the room. Getting up, she swung her legs over and stood up from the bed. Sighing she headed out the door. She wasn't really being supportive today was she?

She didn't consider the pain he had gone through watching the man who was his brother kill his family. It is one of the most pain full things to see.

"god why can't I stop thinking about it!" she groan and wrap her arms around her as the chill air made her shiver.

She needed to clear her mind and maybe get rid of this guilt. She notice she was changed into some sweat pants and a t strap white shirt. She stared down at the flat tone stomach where her red dragon birth mark rested. She had pierced her navel which had silver with red tear drop earring in it. The red Dragon was fully wrapped around her abdomen and the head ended at her navel with its mouth open around the dip of her navel making it seems as though the dragon was letting out an attack from its mouth and the tear drop navel ring act as its eye as it rested on creamy skin. She took her jacket off the coat rack and put it on. she pick up her boots in one hand and open the door slowly, trying to be as silent as possible as to not to wake the other occupants in the apartment.

Once out side she put on the boots silently and walk towards the entrance of the apartment building with soft clinks followed her every step.

She hugged her body as it wondered around while her mind filled with thoughts of how she was going to deal with the Uchiha. She didn't want him as an enemy considering the fact she had a lot of them lately.

The guilt ate at her and she hated when she felt like that, she should have known better considering the fact she saw her own family's murder, blood and their screaming voices begging to be spared. She shivered at the images that storm her mind as her body walk aimlessly through the streets.

He panted as he drove the chidori into the tree causing an explosion and the tree fell. Panting as sweat rolled down his face, he felt drain and his right hand felt numb as the painful waves from the curse mark pulse making him scream out and his body fell to the snow covered ground.

He was cut up badly from the fighting he had gone through before to get rid of the rage that was built in him by the words she said.

"Tashioni" he gritted out with hatred as he hissed in pain again. He didn't know how long he was at it or how many chidoris he had used but from the damage of the training field, it would seem he had use more than three.

"AHHHH" he screamed out again as another painful wave shot from his arm and the seal combined.

"damn" he cursed in agony. His body was in bad shape, blood oozed from his right hand and it was beginning to turn purple and on top of that he had no strength to move to find a medic and to add more salt to the wound, he was in the cold snow covered training field. The cold wind blew through the trees; it was late at night really late at night well he couldn't say night, more like morning as the cold air began to make frost of his sweat on his skin and hair. He would either die from blood lost or freeze to death. Either way he was royally screwed. Damn him and his anger. He thought bitterly as he felt his vision faded.

Hitomi nose pick up the faint scent of blood in this cold passing wind that blew through the trees. Her heart pulse and her fangs elongated. Clutching her chest she wondered what could have cause such a reaction again. The fist time it happened it was with………….._Uchiha._ with that she ran towards the scent of that intoxicating blood that made her heart pulse like that.

She finally arrived at the training ground that looks like it had a civil war pass through it. Many trees were up rooted, the ground had several creators and the snow was mix with dirt.

The scent of blood and sweat filled her nose as she got closer. Lying on the ground with a blanket of snow covering their body stained with blood was the Uchiha.

She gasps at the sight and froze when she heard him stifle a scram of pain as it came out like a loud hiss.

She rushed to him and placed a hand on his. Her eyes narrowed at the source of the pain. It seams like he had different source of pain and it wasn't helping him.

"what the hell were you thinking" she said as her hands began to glow a faint pink as she healed his right hand but he kept winching in pain as the curse seal pulse.

Sasuke felt someone touch him and the sound of her voice made his heart leap but he growled in frustration as to why one simple girl had control over his body and she had no clue.

"bitch" he gritted out as another wave of pain came over him.

Hitomi stiffen in shock at what he called her and her hands hovered over his arm.

"why?" she asked not continuing her question and he knew what she was asking by the sadness that filled her voice.

The pain in his hand was gone and he began to get back the feeling in his hand and his body began to warm up.

"look-" she began as she moved her hands over his body and began to heal the wounds that were cause by his anger training.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I should have known better since I witness my family death as well" she took a sharp intake of air. His eyes bore through hers as she heals him and strangely he began to get his energy back.

"all I'm saying is that I'm sorry that I might have offended you and added more salt to your wounds that may never close up since the pain is probably far too great." She apologized and gasps at the noticeable black marks on his skin.

"bitch" he gritted out again and his just healed hand suddenly came up and covered the seal mark and he groan in pain as another pulse from it wash over his body.

"great, I apologize and he still calls me a bitch!" she began rant to her self and Sasuke glared at the girl but he was grateful that she came.

"it's your fault" he hissed making the girl look at him confused.

She shook her head and took his arm that covered his mark and tried to pull it away.

"what are you doing? Let go!" she commanded when he wasn't letting go his neck.

"let me have a look" she sighed and he slowly release his hand and let it fall to the side and sat up.

"there's a lot of dark energy coming from it" she began and she bit her thumb and index finger.

"if I can purify it a little, you would be able to control it more or have complete control" she said and began to draw marks on his heated neck where the curse seal laid.

She shot some of her chakra into the seal, he noted as he felt a rush of cool yet warm feeling flow into this body like liquid. The seal began to recede and she began to pant after the flow stop and Sasuke looked at her surprise and uncertainty

"what did you do?" he asked feeling all his energy returning and that the seal didn't hurt anymore.

"man I am so drain" she said with a big puff of air.

"answer me!" he growled. His voice deep and demanded an answer.

"my clan, priestesses, purify dark energy, chakra" she replied, dragging each word.

"make any sense to ya?" she added with a small smile and Uchiha Sasuke frown.

"what are you doing here?' he asked getting up, feeling as if nothing had happen before. Surprise was an understatement, she had heal him and return his energy and chakra while with Sakura or other medics it takes a few days for he could move muscles and for chakra to return. So why was her healing so different?

"I don't have to answer" she snap back at him making his eye brow raise in question.

"your welcome, you ungrateful prick!" she muttered and turn to leave but he grab her hand and pull her back, making her body hit his.

she gasped in surprise when she crash into him by the force. He held her still in his arms and his breathing was hard and shaky as though he was trying to calm an inner turmoil.

"Uchiha?" she asked in a shock and frighten whisper. As he stood still the wind blew with snow flakes across them. The trees rustle and the accumulated snow fell to the ground.

Sasuke had lost control again and that voice that kept calling out that name with such passion had taken over. He reminded himself that he should meditate in order to find what lie in his subconscious. The next minute he had her in his arms and was holding onto her tightly like there's no tomorrow.

His jagged breathing wasn't helping as he tried to calm himself.

She had felt the wave of warmth and a bit of pleasure after calling his name. she knew of the past, her ancestor had with an Uchiha. They were lovers but at first they were enemies and seem not to get along but it was just a phrase since none of them wanted to give up. They were too stubborn especially the Uchiha. He had hurt her many times but that only kept her away when he wanted it but somehow they crave for each other which made all the hurt worth it.

_God I hope this is not happening with me_ she prayed silently as she push her hands against his hard firm well built chest making her drool inwardly.

It seems like hours had pass before Sasuke regain his bearings as he pushed her away. He look away from her and she looked at him eyes filled with confusion and wanted explanation for what he had done.

"you haven't answered my question" he said and she just shrugged his behavior off and began to walk away. She stops a few feet from him and the wind blew, making her long hair sway in its direction and the moon lit up her skin giving an angelic look. Her eyes gleamed with the moons reflection.

"guilt" she said and disappeared from his view making the Uchiha eyes narrow at her answer and her sudden departure without the use of chakra. The word echoed into the darkness dotted with white flaky snow.


End file.
